ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Central Temenos - 4th Floor
category:Limbusfr:Temenos centre - 4e étage *Central Temenos - 4th Floor is the final section of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Silver Chip, Cerulean Chip, and Orchid Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *60 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *There are about 20 Armoury Crates out at the beginning. Opening one causes others nearby to disappear, and can either give items or spawn a monster. *Title Granted: Temenos Liberator *Xbox 360 Achievement Granted: Temenos Liberator (20 Gamerscore) Drop Chart Enemies Possible spawns from Armoury Crates: * Enhanced Koenigstiger * Enhanced Pygmaioi * Enhanced Kettenkaefer (Beetle) * Enhanced Salamander (Lizard) * Enhanced Jelly * Enhanced Makara * Enhanced Akbaba * Kingslayer Doggvdegg (Orc) * Ji'Gho Ageless (Quadav) * Koo Buzu the Theomanic (Yagudo Summoner) ** Calls Mystic Avatar of Random Type which will 2 hour with its respective element. Proto-Ultima Proto-Ultima is a much tougher version of your friend from Promathia Mission 6-4. It is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Blind, Elegy, Gravity, Stun. Unlike the mission, it does regenerate if you wipe and reraise. If hate is pulled outside of the square Proto-Ultima originates, it will Draw In that target. It has all the attacks from the mission, and a few new ones. They are all stunnable, but stunners have to be ready for this. * Phase 1 ** Antimatter: Single-target ranged Light damage (~700-1500), ignores Utsusemi. ** Wirecutter: Single-target damage (~500-1000), absorbed by 2 Utsusemi shadows. ** Chemical Bomb: Single-target Cone Attack Slow II + Elegy, removable only by two Erases. * Phase 2 (80% HP) ** All of the above, plus: ** Dissipation: 20' AoE Dispel all buffs (but not Food), additional effect: Terror and resets hate. *** See note on Dissipation below under Suggestions ** Nuclear Waste: 15' AoE lower all resistances, followed by one of: ***'Smoke Discharger': Cone Attack Earth damage (~700) and Petrification. ***'Hydro Canon': Cone Attack Water damage (~700) and 40hp/tick Poison. ***'Cryo Jet': Cone Attack Ice damage (~700) and Paralyze. ***'Turbofan': Cone Attack Wind damage (~700) and Silence. ***'Flame Thrower': Cone Attack Fire damage (~700) and Plague. ***'High-Tension Discharger': Cone Attack Thunder damage (~700) and Stun. * Phase 3 (60% HP) ** Antimatter, Dissipation, Nuclear Waste, plus: ** Equalizer: 10' AoE damage (~600-800), absorbed by Utsusemi. **'Holy II' (spell): Single-target Light damage (~800) cast after each TP attack on a random target. * Phase 4 (40% HP) ** Antimatter, Dissipation, Equalizer, Holy II, plus: **'Energy Screen:' Invincible effect (lasts 1 minute.) **'Mana Screen:' Magic Shield effect (lasts 1 minute.) **'Armor Buster:' Targeted 20' AoE (Light) damage (~700) with additional effect: Gravity, ignores Utsusemi. * Phase 5 (20% HP) ** Armor Buster, Energy Screen, Mana Screen, Holy II, plus: **'Citadel Buster:' Approximately 15 second countdown, followed by a targetted AoE (20' from target) Light damage (averages around 2000), ignores Utsusemi and resets hate. ***Magic Defense Bonus will lower the damage. ***You can "/assist Proto-Ultima" to determine its current target. ***Proto-Ultima will not attack during the countdown. ***Proto-Ultima will Draw In whoever has hate throughout the countdown. ***The target of Citadel Buster is set at the end of the countdown. If that person dies, then the target is switched to the next hated target. In this way, Citadel Buster cannot be prevented. ***Countdown as follows, with the first three intervals about 3 seconds apart and the others about 1 second apart: 30... 20... 10... 5. 4. 3! 2!! 1!!! 0. ***BLMs can nuke at maximum range right up to the end as long as the target isn't between them and Proto-Ultima, but be wary of pulling hate from Proto-Ultima's current target. ***When you run, run up onto one of the ledges where you entered the room. ****But also don't stop on the ramp; if Proto-Ultima is at the corner closest to you, Citadel Buster will still hit you. ****Immediately after Citadel Buster, if its current target has died, Proto-Ultima will Draw In the closest target and resume attacking. Healers should be ready to resume duties swiftly. ****WARNING: Sometimes, right after he uses Citadel Buster, it may reuse it immediately after. This is rare, but be prepared. ***'Citadel Buster' can be stunned, but timing of stun cast is critical. Suggestions * Depending on the group, there can be time to open up to 3 chests in the area. ** Each chest corresponds to one of three types of monsters found in Temenos areas: Beasts, Beastmen, and Elementals. ** Once a chest of a particular type of monster has been opened, others of the same type will disappear. ** Instead of spawning a monster, there is a chance that it may be a regular item chest. ** You can only open chests before engaging Ultima, once Ultima is engaged, all of the remaining chests will despawn. * It's critical to keep doing damage during Phase 5. If everyone runs away immediately when you see "30..." you won't do any damage and Ultima will just pick you off one at a time. Try to keep doing damage until its countdown reaches "15...", then run away, and if you get drawn in keep attacking until you are Citadel Bustered. ** If you have Gravity from Armor Buster, you'll need to run sooner, of course. * Damage 2-hours should be used accordingly throughout the battle, and make sure the group is ready when dealing damage in between phases. * Summoners and Blue Mages are particularly effective since they can choose either magical or physical damage depending if it has Energy Screen or Mana Screen on. * Black Mages should not get hit by Ultima's AoE attacks; the range of most of them (20') is slightly shorter than casting range (21.5'). If they keep Ultima just outside the outer ring of their radar they should be out of range of the AoEs but still able to cast. ** It is also possible and desirable for other mages to stay out of range, but that requires that the tanks and melee DD not stand on the opposite side of Ultima from the mages; if they are on the far side the WHMs need to move into AoE range to cure them. * Note about Dissipation; Ultima will use Dissipation 4 times in the fight. He will use it at 79%, 59%, 39%, and 19%. If the players are on top of things, it IS possible to Stun Dissipation before it goes off. * Fealty is incapable of preventing the Terror effect from Dissipation; the wiping of buffs evidently happens before the Terror effect.